The Redhead Pirate King
by KazueHiromi
Summary: The last thing Akashi remembered was celebrating with his crew mates, having defeated a rival ship hours ago and then a misty fog and a dark blur. Next thing he knew, he's on an unfamiliar place being tended by a young man with the most enticing set of blue eyes and the plumpest of lips and for the first time, Akashi can feel his heart thumping rapidly.
1. Prologue

_**Dear Gail Cruz,  
**_

 _ **Not really sure of your ffn name if you have one but this is for you from your not really a secret anymore, Secret Santa! I hope you'll like this. Happy Holidays to you~**_

 **Summary: The last thing Akashi remembered was celebrating with his crew mates, having defeated a rival ship hours ago and then a misty fog and a dark blur. Next thing he knew, he's on an unfamiliar place being tended by a young man with the most enticing set of blue eyes and the plumpest of lips and for the first time, Akashi can feel his heart thumping rapidly.**

 **Psst. Don't hurt your eyes trying to figure out where all the 'Pirate Language' could be in this fanfic, They don't exist like at all.**

 **Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. Belated Happy Birthday Akashi!**

* * *

 **~ The Redhead Pirate King~**

 **(... and the Island of Mirage)**

The last Akashi remembered, he had been celebrating a recent victory with the rest of his crew mates. Murasakibara had whipped most of his specialty dishes and Aomine had taken care of all the booze he can lay his hands on when they had settled on a small port just before the sun had set.

Kise even provided entertainment, as much as no one actually wanted to here him singing, he still did. Don't get them wrong, Kise can sing... he just doesn't sound good with his terrible whining and his struggles with a guitar.

Akashi opened his eyes, tried his best to readjust to the blinding light before finally taking notice of his current surroundings which had been everything but familiar.

"You're finally awake" A soft, almost melancholic and yet slightly concerned voice had stopped Akashi from his musing. Quickly searching for the owner of the unfamiliar voice, the pirate captain's eyes finally settled on a young man at most a year or two younger than him and sporting the bluest pair of eyes Akashi has ever seen.

Said man then shook his head and blinked slightly "Sorry, that sounded a bit rude. It's just that you've been unconcious for a few days and I have no idea what to do. Not exactly the best on nursing people, you know"

"Where am I?" Akashi had asked voice edging with wary and suspicion towards the stranger. As attractive as Akashi might think the other is, flirting with him isn't the best option for his current circumstances.

"Uhm, my house? A few of the Island kids found you unconscious almost a week ago with a large gash on your head and the fishermen brought you here. Which ends me with a question, how's your wound?"

Akashi looked slightly confused until the stranger pointed out to a spot on his forehead. True enough, he felt the area having been bandaged.

"I feel fine" Truthfully, he hadn't even realized being wounded until his current host pointed it out.

"Midorima-kun did a great thing patching you up then. It's good your feeling fine"

"Are you hungry? Do you want to take a shower? Is their anything I can get you mister?"

"First, it's Akashi Seijuro and I do feel a bit starved. Also, a shower sounds really good right now"

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" The stranger held his hand up for a shake "Anyway, I can fix you something light to eat right now or would you prefer showering first? I think I have some spare clothes that might fit you seeing that we're almost the same size"

"I'll take up the offer for a shower first"

Kuroko nodded. "The shower's two doors to the right. Clean towels and anything you might need are inside the cupboard. If you'll excuse me, I'll find you something to wear"

"That would be appreciated. Thank you, Tetsuya"

The bluenet blinked at the sudden use of his name but made no sound of protest.

* * *

"May I borrow your phone?" Akashi had asked once he was done eating with as much politeness he can muster.

"That one wherein you can send messages to others within the blink of an eye?"

Akashi tried to not look at the other weirdly but in the end, both brows knitted in confusion. "Yes, that one. I need to borrow yours so I can send a message" Someone needs to know he is alive after all.

"Oh. I don't own one" Akashi stared at the other with disbelief. Sure, not everyone in this world owns a phone but the other sure looked like he had the means to get one. Even a fancy model at that.

As much as Akashi wanted to pry and ask why, he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

And for some reason, seeing the other being disappointed on what might have been a personal question just didn't sit well with him.

"That's fine. What about a telephone? Or a laptop so that I can email?"

"Sorry, I don't have those either"

Okay. Seriously?

"What about your neighbors? Friends? Parents? Anyone you know?" Kuroko shook his head slightly

"No one from here owns any of those three" Kuroko stated factly as he moved towards the room's only window to raise the curtains and let the light in. "The only way you can reach someone would be by sending them snail mails through the ship that one of the people living here actually owns"

"That could do" Akashi stated politely, not wanting to anger the other in any way. Yes, him the great Pirate king actually mindful of someone's reaction... totally shocking.

"Unfortunately, Captain Nijimura only sails back here every two months and the last he was here had been four days ago"

This time, Akashi didn't bother hiding his disbelief.

Kuroko had looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "I guess people from beyond this Island really had been independent on all those modern stuff and as much as I would want to help you, I don't have the means that you prefer"

"What do you mean by not having the means? Is there another way?"

"There are a lot of ways but not everything is meant for everyone, Akashi-san. Not unless you've been deemed worthy enough. The world is big and there still are mysteries yet to be uncovered and ones that are better left unknown" Kuroko spoke cryptically "Who knows, maybe you're actually worthy enough"

 _Worthy enough for what?_

* * *

Akashi finally managed to get out of Kuroko's house a week later and for the first time in his life, he had actually wanted to go back and hide.

If only to stop the current gazes he had been getting with the Island people, looking as if he was different and not on the same level as the others.

He of course knew what the people had been doing. He used to do it to others after all.

It's just that he never meant to having experienced it first hand and the people, not actually slightly disturbed with the glare he would show from time to time just didn't help one bit. They would just look at him as if he was the odd one out.

And Akashi can't help but feel that he is... and yet, for some strange reason, he felt that he actually belong. That fate actually played a part of him ending up in the mysterious Island and for reasons he is yet to know.

Other than that, the Island itself is a total mystery. At first, the Island had felt ordinary but the longer he stayed, the more it had felt both enchanting and dangerous and no, he's not talking about Pirate life dangerous but there was something different he can't seem to pinpoint just yet. The Island seemed to be surrounded with a mysterious aura.

An aura Akashi had never felt anywhere else before.

"Akashi-kun, it's time for lunch" The Pirate captain's musing was cut short when Kuroko, who had willingly volunteered to be his host whilst he was stuck in the Island, had walked to him still wearing a cat printed apron that Akashi can't help but think looks really good on the other.

"You should have called me earlier. I could have helped you"

"You're my guest, Akashi-kun. Let me be a good host"

"What did I tell you about addressing me as such?" Akashi spoke in an almost scolding way as his hand moved to take a carrot peel that seemed to have flown unto Kuroko's hair without him knowing. He inwardly smirked as he saw the other blush with the smallest of touch. Sadly enough, it was gone faster than it had been present. "And your a great host"

Kuroko had let out the smallest of smiles.

And Akashi knew that he would love to see more of those.

* * *

It had been two weeks when Akashi finally decided that he's had enough of all the weird stuff going on.

"Tell me Tetsuya, what exactly is this place? Who or what exactly are you?"

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"This Island is an oddity and gives of a weird vibe, almost supernatural if I may be blunt enough" Akashi spoke "The people, you included, you all had this certain aura surrounding you and yet I know that you're all human. Just different from the rest of us. So tell me exactly, Tetsuya. I want to know the truth"

"If I tell you, Akashi-kun then you'll have to throw your entire sea life away. Forget about your crew and conquering the oceans and no more ships is to sink within your hands. You have to throw your entire pirate life away and no matter, you can no longer go back to the life you had once known and owned" Kuroko stared at the other, dead-set in the eyes "As a payment for the answers you seek, are you willing to make sacrifices?"

Akashi stared at the other. Is he actually ready to let go of his life?

"I-"

"Don't give me your answer just yet, Akashi-kun" Kuroko stopped his words before he could go any further "Give it some thinking before you rush into a decision as once you've decided, turning back might be a hard option"

With that Kuroko left, leaving Akashi to think things more thoroughly.

* * *

 **Have a joyous celebration!^^ I hope those who have come across this fic enjoyed it somehow.**

 **Next Chapter will be on the 27th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Hi?**

 **Haha, I have no idea what just happened... or maybe, I just refuse to admit that I forgot to save the changes I've made which is why a shock came slapping me down when I decided to check back on this story again.**

 **Okay so, I may or may not have mentioned here before that I have plans on rewriting this fic since I'm not quite satisfied with how it turned out. Guess what, the prologue for the rewritten version is up.**

 **The title is 'Writers of Fate' Do go check it out?**

 **I'll officially delete this story once the first chapter for 'Writers of Fate' is released.**

 **That's all. Let there be peace~**


End file.
